


The Master of Death

by ILoveSlash1996



Series: Master Of Death [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Adopted Harry Potter, F/M, Feminine Harry, Lori Grimes Bashing, Lori Grimes Being an Asshole, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Sassy Harry Potter, Severus Snape Adopts Harry Potter, Shane Walsh Bashing, Sirius Black Adopts Harry Potter, Smart Harry Potter, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-14 00:36:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 29
Words: 18,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveSlash1996/pseuds/ILoveSlash1996
Summary: Death warned them the dead would walk and now they were ready 17 year old Harrison Prince-Black was heading towards their summer home surrounded by wards in his way from medical school when he just had to stop and help a little boy who's mother left him. Even in another world Harry Potter has saving people issues. He meets his soul-mates and tried to get home to his parents and brothers.





	1. The Warning

Chapter One  
Death watched his master and his family they had all been reincarnated into this world. Severus felt the chill first he looked and saw death and grabbed his youngest son Harri while Sirius grabbed the five year old twins Cole and Caleb. Severus said "who are you and what do you want." Death looked at his two year old master he said "I have come to warn you of a virus that will happen in 15 years." The doctor in Severus wanted to know what kind of virus but this thing had appeared in his living room. Death said "I have been with Harrison since he was born into this world watching over him I am death and he is my master you have no need to fear me." Sirius hummed "technically we do I mean your death so" Severus looked at his husband and said "how are you not a blond" Sirius looked at his husband and pouted "jerk" Death cleared his throat.

Harrison sat in his papas lap the whole time Death talked to his parents the twins had fell asleep because of the boring conversation. Sirius mumbled "I knew something was going on when the kids were babies they always had toys in their cribs in the morning I just assumed we did it the night before with the twins or one of the twins gave Harri the toys in the middle of the night." Severus sighed "focus love they and we have magic big deal but death is going to tell us about this virus" Sirius nodded and looked at the entity. Death said "the dead are going to start to walk in 15 years and you need to be ready" Sirius said "the dead like zombies why I mean your death can't you like not let it happen" death grunted "I can't change fate or Destiny but I can help you and your family survive I need you to train your son's to protect themselves with and without magic" Severus said "why are you helping us or telling us this you could have waited" death grunted "you wouldn't be able to build a safe zone if I had waited" he waved his hand and several trunks appeared "in these there should be everything you need but I would still buy mundane things you will need it."

A month later  
Severus looked at the land and said "it's perfect" the retailer said "are you sure sir" shocked Severus blinked "yes is there something wrong with the land" Sirius was holding Harrison while Cole and Caleb ran around chasing each other he mumbled "it is cheap a million for 1000 acres is a cheap price" the realtor said "it's cheap I agree with you there it's just it's by a prison so no one wants it too risky." Severus hummed "we aren't going to be here much we are going to build a summer home here" Wendy nodded "It really is lovely in the fall also all the tree's changing colors if there wasn't a prison nearby the land would have sold very quickly" Sirius said "well it's ours now" Severus nodded and Harrison cooed when Cole said "look at me Harri" his twin said "no Harri look at me" Harrison giggled cutely Wendy cooed "they are going to be heartbreaker's when they grow up" Sirius and Severus said at the same time "don't remind us."

3 years later  
Severus walked into the dojo and watched his youngest perform Katas the master said "next week we will start Heian Shodan well done my students" he looked at Severus and said "Severus-san" five year old Harrison looked at his father and ran over to him telling him about his day and what he had learned. Severus chuckled "ok my little Bruce Lee we have to go pick up the little Chuck Norris's from kick boxing next week you have gymnastics I have already gotten the lesson plan from Master Hojo since you won't be in class." He buckled him inside his carseat and got into the front seat he said "how was class" Harri pouted "a boy said I shouldn't be there because I'm too pretty" Severus coughed and patted his chest and grunted "how does a five year old know that word anyway did you tell him off princess" Harri grinned "of course I did" grinning with pride "and I kicked his butt I laid him flat on his back." Severus chuckled "of course" handing him a juice box.  
Severus pulled up to the curb and frowned when the twins rushed into the car "go papa go" at the same time. Severus groaned at his 8 year old twins the tan skinned boys were troublemakers where ever they went. 

He looked and their teacher Miss Steven's was covered in blue and black Paint tapping her foot. Severus couldn't stop himself but he laughed and covered his mouth whatever she did it must have been bad. Severus got back 20 minutes later after being yelled at by the woman "what did she do" Cole said "she bad mouthed gay people papa and we are the only ones with two dads so we took offense" Caleb continued "so we filled a balloon with paint and put it above her door and ran" his brother nodded Severus smirked "I'm not praising you but good job I don't even want to know where the paint came from" he drove off going home for an update on the house from his husband.


	2. The house is done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The house is done and Harri has a nightmare

Chapter Two  
Severus walked into the house and saw his husband with his hair tied up with pencils in the bun. He had books from the trunk open and the property deed in front of him. He looked up and grinned "your home" Cole and Caleb yelled "hi daddy bye daddy" running upstairs Harrison ran over to Sirius and put his head under his chin and hummed "I missed you daddy" Sirius chuckled softly "and I you my little one" kissing the top of the brown skinned child's head. Severus said "I need you to make sure your brothers aren't setting fires again princess" "yes papa" and ran off. 

Sirius said "the foreman called and said the house is ready he brought by the keys earlier I'm just trying to figure out how to make the wards there's the Fidelius Charm we are going to need that it makes the area safe by making everyone who isn't the secret keeper forget about where the land or house is located" Severus nodded "but will it stop the walkers from getting on the land it's 1000 acres" Sirius hummed "I've been thinking about that too." He opened two books "I was thinking that if we could combine the Imperturbable Charm and the Fianto Duri charm if something does get by then it will disintegrate and just to be safe we can use a muggle repelling charm so it's not a human only the dead." Severus nodded "we will add more if it doesn't work but let's try those first" Sirius nodded Severus said "now we just have to go see the house and start filling it" Sirius grinned excited he loved shopping Severus felt his wallet cry out in pain Sirius rolled his eyes and said "we won't spend all of your money or put you in debt look in that trunk by the wall." Severus nearly had a stroke when he saw the jewels inside the trunk and mumbled "holy..." Cole popped up and said "papa's going to curse" "shoot" Severus finished smirking. 

Severus and his family walked into the eight bedroom with 7 bathrooms with a Basement Living room with two storage rooms upstairs was a bonus room it was three floors with an attic that Severus was planning on making into a potions lab and a large garage and a front and back porch. Cole and Caleb whistled "wow! Papa daddy are you rich can we go to Disney world" "and six flags" Severus and Sirius looked at each other and said "why not" the children cheered. The cheers echoed and Sirius hummed "we should go buy some stuff to fill this place" Severus said "we will don't worry."

Harrison bolted up that night and mumbled "the dead." Sirius walked in he had a monitor in Harrison's room. He mumbled "what's wrong pup" Harrison looked up at him and said "they were eating people there were bombs and blood." He was shaking and Sirius hummed and walked to his bed and climbed in it and rocked him he mumbled "me and papa will always be there to protect you and if we arent" "I can protect myself that's why you put me and the twins in those classes" "yes sweetie but we will always be there always don't you worry ok" Harri nodded and kissed his cheek and snuggled into his daddy's chest Sirius mumbled "goodnight my baby boy" Harrison was asleep again when he looked down at him.


	3. Leaving Medical School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison's gets a call in the middle of a lecture.

Chapter three  
Harrison listened to the member of the CDC go on about the brain he heard this before or at least read this part already Doctor Edwin Jenner said "The cerebellum works to maintain balance, muscle tone, and gait. The brain stem is especially important since it is important for blood pressure, respiration, and heart rate. Finally, the limbic system controls hunger, thirst, memory, fear, and emotion. These different processes must often work together." Harrison's cellphone vibrated and he blinked and saw "daddy" on the caller ID he stood up and said "I'm sorry doctor I have to take this call" Jenner nodded "it's a refresher lecturer Mr.Prince-Black I'm sure you already know it" Harrison grinned walking down the steps everyone watched him the 17 year old was one of the youngest to be accepted at Emory University he had long black hair that was in two ponytails and brown skin his parents had adopted him from Japan so he had Japanese features and he was drop dead gorgeous so everyone knew about the smart teen. Even then he still had problems making friends because of his nightmares he didn't want to dream about a best friend dying and calling for him to save them.

He hummed "yeah daddy" Sirius spoke quickly he sounded like he was packing "get to the summer home Harri if you can clean out stores you pass by its starting I saw the news and some cases just popped up in New York but their saying not to panic and it's a hoax but Cole and Caleb went up there it's no hoax." Harrison went to his dorm room and said "I'm packing now I should be out of the city before things get too bad I have my trunk so I'll try to empty small stores and closed pharmacies" "be careful pup ok I love you remember where the house is" "yes papa told me before I left home love you too daddy." He hung up and waved his hand and everything went into his trunk and that went into his pocket.

He looked for at his blue 2014 Toyota 4Runner he grabbed his swords from the back of his 4Runner and put them in the front seat next to him. He looked at the beautiful campus and engrained it into his memory and drove off school grounds. He was driving through the city picking up whatever he could he wanted to warn people but Death had warned him not to and not to mention he didn't think people would believe him even if he told. He sang along to his IPod that ran through his magic going through Atlanta singing  
"Because you know I'm all about that bass  
'bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass  
Yeah, it's pretty clear, I ain't no size two  
But I can shake it, shake it, like I'm supposed to do  
'Cause I got that boom boom that all the boys chase  
And all the right junk in all the right places  
I see the magazines working that Photoshop  
We know that shit ain't real, come on now, make it stop  
If you got beauty beauty just raise 'em up  
'Cause every inch of you is perfect from the bottom to the top

Yeah, my momma she told me don't worry about your size  
She says, boys like a little more booty to hold at night  
(That booty, booty, uh, that booty booty)  
You know I won't be no stick-figure, silicone Barbie doll  
So, if that's what's you're into then go ahead and move along

Because you know I'm all about that bass  
'bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass" 

He heard a news alert and switched to his Radio "the CDC are telling us to stay calm and stay in your home's we will let you know more when we get more information" Harrison shook his head and kept driving and hitting stores driving out of the city.


	4. Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harri has trouble getting out of the city.

Chapter Four  
Harrison frowned watching people raid electronic stores didn't they understand they weren't going to have power soon he shook his head and looked at a camping store and got out with his swords on his back. He walked into the store and a walker was inside trying for the older man who was on the counter top shooting it with a crossbow Harrison walked up and stabbed out through the head. He said "go for the brain" the male looked at him "thanks kid take what you need think of it as payment I already took everything I wanted" he walked out the backdoor not even bothering to lock up. Harrison looked and grinned like a kid in a candy store. He waved his hand and everything flew into his trunk including the metal stands he might need them later he walked outside and got back into his SUV and drove off. 

Harri was humming softly to the music when he was outside the city he hit the traffic jam he growled softly "damn it" it seemed like people didn't want to listen to the radio they were panicking trying to get into the city for safety and they were in his way. He groaned and his phone rung. He answered "papa" Severus grunted "you out of the city" Harrison sighed "no not yet papa I'm trying but there's a traffic jam outside the city so I'm stuck and I really don't want to leave my car I just got it" Severus chuckled on the other end of the phone and said "get here or your brothers are coming after you" Harri hummed "yes papa I shouldn't drive at night anyway" Severus said "don't we are almost at the house now so we won't be driving when it becomes really dark love you princess call when your on the road" "love you too papa I will."

Glenn Rhee was having a insane day he was on a pizza delivery and let's just say when he got there the family tried to eat him instead of the pizza's. It was the most scariest thing he had ever been through he rubbed his head where his head had hit the floor the eight year old girl had pushed him to the ground to get at his neck but he had kicked the girl off him and slammed the door shut and taking off down stairs of the apartment building.He walked out and those things were around his still running car he gasped and they turned towards him and he took off like a bat out of hell. And he ran in front of an SUV driving through the street it stopped and a boy younger then him got out and stabbed the group of five through their heads. He looked at his sword and shook the brain matter and blood off his weapon and slid it back into the sheath. 

Harrison whined "why did I come this way for" it looked like nothing but poor apartment buildings "I'm lost" he then saw the Korean guy being chased by a group of those walkers. Death's voice filled his car "that's why meet one of your mates master." Harrison slammed on breaks and looked at the backseat and death wasn't there he got out and walked to the group it looked like they didn't even notice him until he killed one but that was only because of the swinging of his sword. He turned around shook the blood off and said "go for the brain" the older teen stared at him his eyes went down his body and Harrison laughed softly "if your done checking me out could we go before more come please" the teen nodded his cheeks red he grunted "sorry for you know" Harrison hummed "checking me out before even knowing each other's names" bluntly. The teen no young adult blushed again "yeah."

Glenn got into the nice car and hummed "I have never been in such a nice car before" the boy giggled and said "I'm sure there are nicer cars then mine but thank you I keep it like new" "so your a Dean Winchester type of dude then you love your car" The younger boy stared at him and Glenn said "the show..." "I know I love Supernatural I was surprised that's all everyone I know doesn't know anything about that show" Glenn laughed and said "well now you do Glenn Rhee" holding out his hand Harrison took it and a cool breeze filled the car at their touch he blushed and said "Harrison Prince-Black."


	5. Carl and The Dixon's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison saves a little boy because of course he has a saving people issue

Chapter Five 

Harrison and Glenn hit the traffic jam again and Glenn said "this is the only way out if you don't want to go back through the city" Harrison sighed softly "if we do we will be driving at night" he watched a man his wife and daughter get back in their car living a little boy heading up the road a ways. He was around 10 or 11 and short blond brown hair then Harrison heard the bombs drop Glenn got out and muttered "they are dropping bombs in the city that's making more of those things." Harrison watched and waited to see if anyone came back to the boy. 

Carl was looking for his mom and Shane when the nice lady and her daughter left with her husband he wanted to go too but the husband had hit the nice lady so he told her he was ok. He stood there for 10 minutes waiting before he felt a hand on his shoulder thinking it was his mom he turned and saw a person with their wrists slashed and she was trying to grab him. He screamed in fear "mom!" A sword stabbed the woman in the brain well thing in the brain he looked at the pretty girl who saved him. She said "you ok you didn't get scratched I should've killed it sooner I saw it but I assumed your parents would come back" she was checking his shoulder and sighed in relief "I'm so sorry sweetheart" Carl blushed and mumbled "I'm ok mam" the girl grinned "sorry to get your hopes up cutie but I'm a boy."

Harrison watched the boy open and close his mouth like a fish he looked adorable with his huge ears. Glenn said "Harrison we need to leave I marked a quarry a few miles up the road." He looked at the kid who was staring at Harri in hero worship he shook his head. Harrison said "do you want to come with us I don't know" Carl whimpered "don't leave me alone please mom and Shane went up the road and it's been 30 minutes and they haven't come back yet" he gripped Harri's shirt like it was a lifeline. Harrison hummed "I won't leave you I promise cutie" he rubbed his head and said "let's go ok" Carl nodded getting into the backseat. 

Harrison pulled up to the quarry and got out and yawned softly he looked and Carl was passed out in the backseat he went to the trunk and pulled out a blanket and covered the little boy with it. Glenn said "you go to sleep I'm used to being up at night I slept today I'll keep watch." Harrison nodded and hummed "ok I'm going to make a nest of blankets in the trunk then" Glenn nodded and said "goodnight" Carl screamed out bolting up and looking around for Harri thinking he left. Harrison said "hey there sweetie it's ok come on back here" Carl looked and got out quickly and climbed in the trunk sinking in soft blankets Harrison had taken off his pants and was in a huge shirt that was his papas his hair was in a bun. He laid down with Carl and the boy snuggled into him and Harrison made sure his Katana's were in reaching distance and he hugged the boy to his chest and fell asleep with him. 

Merle and Daryl Dixon looked at the quarry and Merle grunted "its good enough for a while don't ya think" Daryl grunted and nodded "good supply of water if we boil it and game should be there already." They got to the quarry and saw a SUV there already with a Chinese boy sitting on the hood with a bat. Merle grunted "well we'll what do we have here a china-man" the young adult looked up and jumped down "I'm Korean" Daryl smirked and the trunk opened and a voice said "Glenn are you talking to yourself" Merle whistled in apprehension at the girl with an hourglass figure who got out in a huge shirt and boxers. The girl grabbed two Katana's and said "is there something wrong" a little boy peaked out from behind her. Merle cooed "nothing to worry your pretty head over" the girl frowned and said "why does everyone think I'm a girl Glenn figured it out I didn't have to tell him I get Carl he's 10 I'm a boy guy's" he put his hands on his hips. Merle shrugged and said "names Merle pretty that's my brother Daryl" Daryl was staring at him taking in his body and Harrison mumbled "I'm just going to get dressed Glenn watch Carl for me" Merle actually whined "oh come on pretty you are a sight for this old dogs eyes I wouldn't dream of you getting dressed well..." Daryl grunted at his brother and slapped him on the back of the head "there's a kid here idiot" Carl was staring looking confused. 

Harrison was finished getting dressed and he had pulled his hair into two braids when Death whispered "and there is your final mate" Harrison looked and Daryl was setting up his tent he looked up and met Harrison's eyes. He looked away finishing his tent Carl ran over to Harri hugging his waist. Harri cooed "what's up kid" Carl was being super clingy but Harrison didn't mind Carl mumbled "nothing I'm ok" Harrison giggled "ok" and kissed the top of his head. Then there was rumbling "what's that Glenn" "a group of cars are coming."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and the positive comments


	6. Queen Bee vs Harri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane and Lori find Carl.

Chapter Six 

Harrison said "Carl stay behind me ok" Carl nodded still gripping Harri's black off the shoulder halter top with jeans on. He gripped his Katana's and a voice said "Carl baby" Carl didn't let go of Harri he did look at his mother when she got out of the car with Shane. She fell to the ground and opened her arms. Merle scoffed "guess he doesn't want you lady." Carl looked back up at Harri and said "I'm hungry Harri" Harri said "I'll fix you some oatmeal with honey don't you want to go to your mom" Carl mumbled "she left me you saved me I want to stay with you don't make me leave you" Harri looked at the woman and knew she was going to be a problem in his side for now on he sighed "I can't make you go Carl I won't force you to go but I'm sure she came back for you" Carl shook his head "you saved me not her I don't want to leave you" he hugged his waist "alright buddy alright."

Lori yelled "what have you done to my son!" Harrison said "could you quiet down I would like to not be eaten today and besides I saved him protected him when you were gone nothing else but right now I'm going to feed the kid and Glenn." Right then Glenn's stomach rumbled Glenn's face turned red and he coughed to cover it up. Harrison climbed into his trunk and pulled out honey and a box of oatmeal and a jug of water and pots and bowls. He said "can you light a fire." Daryl grunted "already did" Harri grinned "thank you" he said "Carl go play for a bit don't go near the water or in the woods we haven't checked them yet." Carl nodded and ran off with a stick to draw in the dirt with.

Later that afternoon

Lori sneered at Harrison Lori huffed "that little he-she took my son" Shane said "Lori Carl is fine he's not hurting him." Shane stared at Harrison and Lori said "Shane are you listening to me" Shane sighed and looked away from the beautiful teen and said "I'm sorry Lori what do you want me to do" Lori said "tell him to leave your the leader here" Shane sighed "I can't make him leave he was here first." Shane watched Harrison bend over and Lori growled and said "let's go into the woods Shane" Shane said "for what" Lori said "I can take care of that" looking at his hard on Shane shrugged and Lori dragged him away when no one was looking. 

Harrison sighed happily when his tent was up the large tent had room enough for both him and Carl he had given Glenn a tent and the older man had passed out as soon as his tent was up. Harri giggled shaking his head he watched Carl play with a couple of kids. He growled when he saw the couple who left Carl on the road. He didn't care if the wife looked beat up it still wasn't right not at all to leave a 10 year old child by himself he also saw that Lori and Shane were nowhere in sight he growled "seriously" shaking his head. Merle walked over and grunted "hey pretty wanna come hunting with us" Harri hummed "sure that's one thing my daddy and papa didn't teach me so I need to learn." He said "Dale could you watch Carl for me I'll be back soon don't let him into the woods please." Dale nodded "Sure kid" Harrison said "I'll give you some canned food for watching him to thank you" Dale was shocked people just assumed he would watch the kids and not offer anything in return he grunted "thanks son" the boy grinned and ran off after the Dixon's saying "be good for Dale Carl I'll be back in a couple of hours." Carl said "ok Harri."


	7. Hunting and Where's Glenn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harri catches a huge deer and they drag it back but where is Glenn.

Chapter Seven

Harrison stood silently Daryl and Merle were a little ways away Harri saw the deer walking it was huge he bit his lip he didn't think he could kill something so. A hand touched his arm he looked Daryl stood beside him when did he get there. Daryl grunted "don't think so hard your lip is going to bleed it's for Carl if you want to think of something else, do it because we need to eat don't think just do" Harri nodded and took his crossbow he gotten from the hunting shop and shot the deer in the neck. It fell to the ground Merle whistled "nice job pretty your first buck" Harri mumbled "can you carry it please" Merle and Daryl walked over lifting the buck Merle grunted "its got to be 250" he looked at Daryl and grunted "I'll do it you check on pretty he looks green." Daryl grunted putting the buck on his brothers shoulders and jogged over to Harrison.

Harri walked away as soon as he could Daryl jogged over and grunted "not to good with comforting people" Harri looked at him and smiled softly and mumbled "thanks for coming over here you don't need to comfort me I know Carl and the kids need to eat it's just taking a life goes against the ways of how I think maybe it's because I was studying to become is doctor." Daryl grunted "you where in college you look younger then that" "I'm 17 I graduated high school early I was trying to get to my parents summer home but I was blocked because of traffic then I found Glenn and Carl." They walked into camp and Harri ran over to Glenn's tent it was sundown they had been away for four hours. He said "Glenn it's time to wake up" he peaked in and Glenn's cot was empty Harri looked around "where's Glenn."

Glenn dodged walkers running out of the city to the car he had borrowed he placed the women hygiene items in the front seat. He had gotten the kids some toys and board games. He woken up to Shane asking him what he was good at and he mentioned running and navigating so he was volunteered as the supplies gatherer. He rubbed his shoulders where his shoulders were hurting from the canned food's he found. He looked and saw it was sunset he hoped Harri was back by then. He drove back to the quarry and found Harri pacing he got out and he ran over and grabbed him checking for bites or scratches he said "are you hurt" Glenn rubbed the back of his head and said "I'm fine Harri" Harrison sighed in relief "next time tell me or leave a note or something don't do that I got back and you were gone Carl didn't know where you were" he hugged him. Glenn patted his back and said "I will tell you next time ok" Harri nodded and said "we are having deer stew tonight come on I fixed you a bowl I have to go see if my phone is still working to call my parents" Glenn nodded and sat down and Harri ran over to his SUV.

Sirius mumbled "I'm worried" Severus said "he's fine love and the twins are coming back from New York they are all fine we made sure of that" Sirius nodded and said "I'm going to cook something to eat" just then their cellphone rung and Sirius ran to the phone he said "pup!" Harrison giggled "daddy I'm ok honest have you talked to the twins yet" Sirius said "not since yesterday when they told us they were coming home are you ok" Harri closed the car door and said "I'm fine I found my mates daddy I found Glenn leaving the city and Daryl was at the quarry the next morning but daddy I have to stay with this group" Severus snatched the phone "excuse you" Harri was biting his lip they could tell through the phone. Harrison said "the other day I saved a ten year old from being eaten by a walker his mother and her boy toy or whatever he is left him alone on the highway with another couple the couple proceeded to leave him there then a walker came up to him and I killed it but he's scared daddy papa I toke him with me to the quarry the next morning his mother showed up but he doesn't want her he wants me he told me not to leave him I can't leave him I would take my mates with me but I don't want to leave him and I can't take a child from its mother even if she's a bitch if I have to then I will but not right now I have food and supplies in my trunk they will last for a while I'll call if or when I take Carl is that ok." Sirius and Severus looked at one another Severus answered "it's fine princess take care of that boy ok" Sirius said "be safe pup please don't do anything to reckless papa and I and your brothers will be waiting for you and your mates" Severus's face looked as if he sucked on a lemon. Sirius giggled "we love you pup" "love you too daddy papa" he hung up.


	8. Night Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane bashing the night before Harri's first official run into the city with Glenn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter felt like making two chapters today

Chapter Eight

Two weeks later Harrison still hated Lori's gutt's he had never hated anyone so much in his life not even Jamie Hall at his dojo the boy who saidhe shouldn't be in class because he was to pretty and he disliked him with a passion. Harri sighed as Carl leaned on him he mumbled "you ok sweetheart" he wrapped the blanket around Carl tighter he wished he could cast a warning charm on the boy but he wasn't going to say anything about his magic yet. He blinked and said "I have thermal blankets" he said "stay here sweetheart" and ran over to his SUV.

Daryl and Merle stayed to themselves a little ways from the other campers. Merle grunted "officer asshole four o'clock little brother" Daryl grunted "he don't need me to save him Merle." Daryl looked up watching just in case. 

Harri went to the back of his car and reached inside to grab one of the brand-new thermal blankets from his trunk. He stood up and heard something he spun around and saw Shane standing to close for comfort. He said "Shane" he nodded at him and walked past him Shane grabbed his arm and said "wait a minute" Harrison sighed and said "I know kick boxing if you touch me I will kick you so hard you won't be having babies in the near future so kindly get your hand off my arm I am not Lori go to her if your horny but I like someone else so I will not let you touch me" Glenn said "Harri where are you" Harri yanked his arm out of Shane's hand when it was obvious that he wasn't going to let go. Glenn walked over and mumbled "everything ok here" Harri nodded and took his hand "I have the blanket for Carl can we go" Glenn nodded.

Glenn looked at the bruise on Harri's arm and said "your arm is bruised" Harrison looked at his arm and frowned softly and said "I didn't notice" and shrugged he opened the packaging and wrapped the blanket tightly around Carl and Carl snuggled into the blanket yawning and Harrison said "time for bed little one" Carl groaned "I don't want to" Harrison grinned and said "too bad let's go" he and Carl stood up Harri looked at Glenn and said "tomorrow when you go on the supply run can I go with you" Glenn said "sure Harri" Carl said "can I go" "absolutely not little one we will be back I promise I want you to stay with Dale I'll give him some food to give you in the morning before I leave ok" Carl pouted but nodded they went into their tent. Harri tucked him in and Carl mumbled "I had a dad he was shot and was in a coma when the dead started to walk Shane said he didn't make it can you be my dad" Harri giggled "my parents would say I'm too young to be a dad but sure just don't tell them that" he kissed his forehead and there was another mumble "no your not like a dad" "what am I like then" Carl yawned and turned over Harri ran a hand through his hair Carl mumbled "a mom" falling asleep. Harrison smiled and got undressed and got into his own cot he added a couple more softening charms and fell asleep with a smile.


	9. Leaving Early

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glenn wakes Harri before the sun actually comes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter I'll add another one by the end of the day.

Chapter Nine

Glenn went into Harri's tent and saw Carl passed out halfway on and off the bed. He said "Harri it's time to get up" Harri shot up and saw it was still dark outside he whined "oh come on" Glenn laughed softly at him and said "you wanted to come with me" Harri pouted he was sitting up his night shirt falling off his shoulder and his long black hair in curls since it was braided the day before it fell in waves down to his waist Glenn stared. Harri hummed "if you keep staring I think you will get a nose bleed" Glenn squeaked when he was caught. Harrison said "why are you embarrassed for I have the same parts as you." Glenn mumbled "I don't look feminine though" Harri sighed at him "well get out so I can get dressed then" Glenn nodded and ran out the tent. 

Harrison got dressed in a mesh full body black and red ninja outfit with black knee high boots with a mask on the lower part of his face his hair was in a ponytail. Glenn's mouth dropped open Harri said "what you need to move fast and I can in these" Glenn stuttered "but heels how..." Harrison said "on Halloween I crossdress so I have been in heels since I was 12 I can still jump buildings" Glenn said "you jump buildings" Harrison nodded. Glenn mumbled "your awesome." Harri giggled "can we go please oh wait a sec." He ran into his tent he shared with Carl and pulled his mask down and kissed Carl's forehead "I love you little one be good for Dale" Carl mumbled in his sleep "love you too" and curled up deeper into his blankets Harri cast a warming charm on his blankets that would last until he woke up. 

Dale woke up to knocking on the RV door he opened it and saw Harri he said "wow son where you headed" Harri hummed "just to the city here some food for you." Dale said "where did you get this from son all this food" Harri lied smoothly "it was in my dorm room so I packed it up I have more so that's why I don't mind paying you in food" "thanks kid" Harrison nodded "when Carl wakes up fix him some oatmeal with cinnamon and honey oh and if he gets hungry after breakfast give him a bag of cereal I should be back before lunch" handing him a zip-block bag of cinnamon toast crunch. Dale said "got it under control" Harri nodded and bit his bottom lip looking at his tent and Dale said "he will be fine Harrison" "oh I know I just hope he doesn't feel like I have abandoned him" he groaned and said "ok I'm going to go before Glenn blows the horn and wakes the dead" Dale said "very funny" Harri giggled putting the mask back over his face "later Dale" he got into his SUV Glenn was in the passengers seat. Dale muttered "he cares more for the boy then his own mother does" and shook his head "nope not going to touch that one with a ten foot pole."


	10. Carl wakes up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl's wakes up without Harri

Chapter Ten

Carl woke up and mumbled "Harri" he sat up and looked at Harri's made up bed and mumbled "right he went with Glenn" he sighed and got dressed and walked out their tent and saw his mom by the clothes that was drying. She looked up and said "Carl baby" Carl walked over and said "good morning mom" Lori grinned and said "I miss you sweetie your always with that..." Carl said "Harri is nice he saved me when he didn't have to I like him I don't like you calling him names mom your acting like a bully." He walked away from his mother leaving her with her mouth opening and closing like a fish. 

Dale handed him a bowl of oatmeal and said "I don't know how Harrison makes it so I'm giving you the honey and cinnamon to add to it yourself." Carl nodded and said "thank you Dale" Dale rubbed his head and said "Harri did say he might be back before lunch so don't pout" Carl grunted "not pouting" Dale chuckled "of course not" Carl finished his breakfast and ran off to go play with the other kids. Sofia said "hi Carl" Carl nodded and said "hi Sophia" Sophia said "my mom said you were being mean to your mom why" Carl frowned saying "she was talking had about Harri I didn't like that Harri's nice and he takes care of me I was almost bitten when you and your parents left he saved me." Sophia nodded in understanding "he does look nice my mommy and dad doesn't want me to go near him though they think he's strange" Carl growled "well they are weird then my Harri isn't strange." He stormed away from the older girl.

Three hours later  
Harri got out rubbing his shoulders taking off his mask everyone looked at him and Carl yelled "Harri your back" Harri said "wow did you miss me" and giggled Carl had ran into Harri's stomach hugging him. Harrison hummed "I found you some cars bud I don't know if you like them or not and I found some comic books for you." Carl hummed "don't care about them" Harrison giggled and said "sure you don't now but later you will" he rubbed his head and hummed "I missed you also little one." 

Harri sat with Glenn the older man was rubbing his shoulders Harri said "I told you not to carry all of those supplies" Glenn mumbled "I learned my lesson please help me" Harrison hummed "since you asked so nicely." He tapped the ground in front of him with his foot "sit" Glenn did as he was told. Harri rubbed his shoulders and Glenn relaxed under his hands and mumbled "I have never had a massage before" he moaned when Harri rubbed harder he almost fell asleep. He felt as if he had been asleep for hours when Harrison said "I'm done Glenn" Glenn whined softly and Harrison giggled and said "get up you big baby whenever you go on runs I'll give you a massage." Glenn said "deal" and went to the top of the RV for his watch. Harrison said "come on Carl bedtime" Carl ran over to him and they went to their tent Carl was being tucked in when he said "are you leaving tomorrow" Harri kissed his forehead "no your stuck with me tomorrow sorry" Carl hummed "good night Harri" "goodnight sweetheart."


	11. Hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl is very good at tracking Merle says so.

Chapter Eleven

Harrison watched Shane call out who was going with Glenn on his run that day. Only he and Glenn had been going on runs so far. He said "Merle isn't going" Shane said "I need an extra person" Harri said "well me and Daryl need him to go hunting with us and Merle doesn't get along with others anyway." Daryl grunted "we are taking Merle with us" Merle said "you heard them they need me with them." Carl said " can I go hunting with you" Harri looked at Daryl and Daryl grunted "you need to learn anyway if not hunting then tracking." 

Lori said "I don't want him going hunting he's fine here" Harrison said "he can come if he wants to besides you haven't said anything to Carl in three weeks your always missing when he does look for you." Carl said "I'm going" Harri hummed "if you want to" Carl said "yes!" 

The next morning  
Glenn stepped out of his tent and Harri was there he said "Harri" Harrison bit his bottom lip and said "be careful Glenn if something happens to you I don't." Glenn said "you be careful too" Harri nodded and turned to leave and Glenn grabbed his arm. Glenn pulled him back to him and wrapped an arm around his waist and then started to let go and he said "I'm sorry I don't.." Harrison leaned forward and kissed him Glenn wrapped his arm tighter and kissed him back and Harrison hummed "you better not die on me Glenn we need to continue this" he walked away and Glenn stood there in shock before he shook his head and said "we do" Harrison giggled and said "bye Glenn" Glenn ran off. 

Merle said "you two gonna bump uglies finally or what" Harrison squeaked "Merle!" Covering Carl's ears. Carl said "what's bump uglies" Harrison frowned at Merle and said "you can know that when your older" Carl groaned at that answer he mumbled "why does everyone say that to me." Harrison said "hush now" Carl obeyed with no fuss. Daryl grunted "see these tracks here" Carl looked and mumbled "are they squirrel tracks" Daryl said "how do ya know that" Carl said "they disappear up the tree's" Daryl grunted "good job kid" rubbing his head. Daryl grunted "now fin find me some deer tracks" Carl nodded and walked off looking at the ground Merle grunted "the kids good" Harrison grinned with pride and nodded. 

Harrison stared at the incompetence of the group as the head came back alive he looked at their deer that Carl had tracked for hours Carl was frowning at the walkers body. Harrison hummed "it's ok bud we found some squirrels so they will do." Carl nodded and a voice said "Carl" Carl's eyes looked up and he said "dad!" Rick Grimes caught his boy and laughed with tears in his eyes "your mom told me you had gone hunting" Carl hugged his neck tighter and said "mom and Shane said you were dead" Rick mumbled "they had every right to think that I think the hospital was overrun." Carl grunted "I tracked the deer for miles and we lost it when Daryl shot it." Rick said "it's the thought that counts Carl." Carl nodded and got out of his arms and ran to Harri and pulled him over and said "dad this is Harri" Rick said "Rick Grimes mam" Harrison groaned "I'm a boy my name is Harrison Prince-Black" Rick rubbed the back of his head and said "I'm sorry for the misjudgment then" Harrison hummed and said "it's fine Rick Grimes" grinning Carl said "he saved me from a walker when mom and Shane were gone he took me with him and fed me and he takes care of me" Harri's cheeks turned red and he mumbled "I don't do much." Carl looked his dad in his eyes and said "I stay with Harri not mom can I keep staying with Harri dad" Rick looked at his son with shock he hadn't been staying with his mother at all so she lied to him. He looked at Harrison and said "if it's ok with you he seems attached to you" Harri said "of course it's ok with me I don't mind" Merle yelled "hey pretty boy let's skin these squirrels." Carl dragged Harrison away up the hill Rick watched them go and thought about the argument he was going to have with his wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think I'm going to post two chapters today since I didn't post yesterday I was getting caught up watching the walking dead. I'm very happy I have 74! Kudos for this story thank you.


	12. Two Arguments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two separate arguments in the same day

Chapter Twelve

Rick said "can I talk to you for a minute Lori in our tent please" Harrison sighed "come on Carl sweetie let's go to the quarry" he did not want Carl to hear this Daryl grunted "I'll go with you" he followed the two onto the path towards the lake. Carl was skipping stones in the water Daryl leaned against a tree near the water Harri laid back on his elbows and relaxed in the sunshine. Daryl stared at him and Harri sighed and said "you both stare at me just come to me and talk to me geez you and Glenn are strange" Daryl's cheeks turned red and he grunted and sat down beside him and they watched Carl skip rocks he muttered "peaceful" Harrison giggled and nodded.

Rick said ''you lied to me" Lori frowned "what did I lie about Rick" Rick said "Harrison has had Carl since this thing started I've asked around camp to the people who will talk about him Dale told me Carl would have been on his own if Harri wasn't here Harri gives Carl food watches him tucks him into bed while your missing half the time doing God knows what." Lori screeched "I have been doing chores and that he-she kidnapped our son and has brainwashed him" Rick said "from what I could tell Harri is a nice teenager a teen who shouldn't be forced to be a parent to a child that isn't even his if you wanted him back so badly you would try to be nice to the only person he cares about in this camp!" Lori opened and closed her mouth in shock. Rick walked out the tent and found Carl with Daryl and Harri by the water.

That night Carl was beside Harri eating his squirrel stew. Daryl smirked and said "keep grinning and you'll choke" Carl grinned "I caught dinner" Harrison laughed softly. Rick said suddenly "Glenn I know we just got back and the last run was hard but we need to go back and get those guns" Harrison coughed and said "um no way didn't you get trapped in a department store two days ago Glenn isn't going on another run until we need something that's that." Glenn said "what he said" Lori said "your not the leader here" Harrison growled "I don't want to be leader anyway he can take someone else besides Glenn with him he's still exhausted from the run before you twat." Daryl held him back and grunted "calm down hell cat" Glenn said "the guns might be gone I know of several groups in the city that might have already taken them it's not worth the gas." Rick said "ok I'm sorry Harrison." Harrison sighed and said "I'm sorry for yelling at you Rick."  
The Next morning Harrison woke up and felt something bad was going to happen he was going too keep Carl close to him today maybe sleep in his car tonight. Harrison walked over to the object of his thoughts and mumbled "good morning Carl" said boy grumbled "mom go away" Harrison shook his head and said "wake up sleepy head you have chores to do and school work and maybe I'll show you how to use a sword today" that made the young boy bolt up quickly. 

Carl finished his chores and work and ran over too Harri who was cleaning and sharpening his weapons. Harri said "ok I'm giving you a machete and it's sheaf" Carl said "cool" Harri said "it is not a toy do you understand Carl if I catch you playing with it and it's not needed I will take it from you" Carl nodded and said "yes Harri" Harrison nodded and said "good." He fixed the machete so he could reach it and said "always have you shirt over it so you can reach it" Carl nodded "go for the brain but first you have to knock the walker down so you can get to the brain. Right now you won't go into battle you can when we are finished kill the brain of any of the dead we could have missed ok" Carl nodded. Harrison pulled him close "stay with me ok I don't know why but something's going to happen tonight we are sleeping in the car tonight" Carl grinned and said "it's comfortable in there I like it better then the tent" Harrison laughed at the excited look on his face and said "you just like to cuddle" running his fingers through Carl's hair "you also need a haircut" frowning Carl whined "no!"


	13. The attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harri has a really bad feeling

Chapter Thirteen

Harrison was giving Carl a haircut by his car he watched Amy and Andrea walk up with fish from the quarry Carl said "look at all the fish Harri" Harrison said "yes they did an amazing job didn't they now hold still you little worm" Carl groaned. Carl said "are we having a party tonight" Harri sighed and said "it looks like it" Carl looked at him and said "what's wrong" Harrison said "it's a bad idea I don't like it if we were indoors then yes but outside near a overrun city..." He paused and looked down at him and smiled down at him and mumbled "you try to have fun tonight ok but always have your knife with you but remember I will always protect you so don't worry ok" Carl nodded and Harri dusted the hair off his shoulders and said "your done go play don't leave my sight though" Carl nodded and ran off. 

Daryl grunted "your lip is bleeding" Harrison looked at him and blushed and mumbled "sorry" Daryl pulled out a rag from his pocket and Harri looked at it Daryl chuckled "it's clean" he dabbed at his bottom lip and grunted "what's wrong with you" Daryl noticed Harri didn't take his eyes off of Carl the entire time he stood there. Harrison grunted "something is going to happen but I don't know what it's driving me crazy" Daryl nodded and said "they are stupid to have a fish fry in an open area" Harri said "I'm not the only one then." Daryl grunted nodding Harrison said "I want to take Carl and put him in my car but he wants to be out here so" Daryl grunted ''won't let anything happen to you" Harrison blushed and looked at Daryl but said red neck was already walking away. Harrison thought about telling Glenn and Daryl maybe Merle about his magic and that Glenn and Daryl were his mates.

That night Harrison held Carl close and watched him eat his fish he had donated some spices so the fish was extra tasty. He had noticed throughout the day that whenever he was near certain camp members he got that heavy cold nervous feeling he didn't know what it was. He watched Amy leave to go to the bathroom in Dale's RV. It was too quiet in the woods surrounding them the group was laughing and Harrison said "shut up!" He stood up and grabbed his Katana's Amy came out yelling about there not being any toilet paper that's when all hell broke loose Amy was bit in the arm and walkers spilled out from the woods. Harrison yelled "hey stay behind me Carl and don't you dare let go of me" Carl whimpered and Harrison stabbed a walker that got too close for comfort everyone was screaming and panicking. Harrison said "stay calm Carl don't panic just hold onto my shirt watch for walkers ok" Carl said "ok." 

30 minutes later Glenn and Daryl rushed over to Harrison and checked him for bites or scratches Harri said "Merle" Merle grunted "right here pretty" stabbing a walker that was on the ground Andrea cried "Amy!" Jim said "now I remember why I dug the holes" Harrison squatted and looked over Carl after Glenn and Daryl were done checking him. He said "you ok sweetheart" Carl's eyes watered and he latched himself onto Harri's neck Harrison hummed "told you I would protect you." He looked and Lori was frowning at him from behind Shane and Rick.


	14. Harri yells back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lori finds out what Harri has been thinking and Glenn finds something on a run. A little bit of Shane's thoughts too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have 100 kudos for this story thank you for your praises I haven't gotten one bad comment for this story thank you again I am happy that people like it so much. Here is a new chapter I might do another one later today I was up early and decided to write.

Chapter Fourteen 

Harrison woke up and found Carl wrapped around him like a koala bear. He ran his fingers through his hair and detached from him he had fallen asleep late so he deserved more sleep time. Daryl stopped destroying brains long enough to watch Harri get out in a yoga shirt that read Good Vibes Only and a pair of shorts he tied the lower but with a hair tie so his shorts where seen. He walked over and passed by Jim and froze he looked at Jim and shook his head he kept coming over to Daryl. 

Lori said "your late everyone else has been up for hours" Harrison looked at her and said "excuse me I'm sorry if I got up late but I had a child who kept having nightmares every half hour who didn't go to sleep until five this morning I was up comforting singing to him and promising another group of walkers wouldn't come out of the woods to kill us all so excuse me for waking up a little late what are you doing just sitting on your ass at least I'm going to help burn these bodies." His fists were balled up he walked away but stopped and turned and looked at her and sneered and said "I am so fucking tired of you, you talk about me to every freaking body that will listen to you instead of helping with chores you think hanging up laundry once every four days or cooking once since coming here is contributing but you keep saying I'm a bad person when your the bad person I take care of your kid you want to know what he called me the other morning" he walked over to her and got into her face and growled "he called me mom!" He turned and walked away Glenn followed behind him.

Glenn pulled Harrison close and felt tears fall on his shoulder Glenn mumbled "wanna come with me on a run" Harrison wiped his eyes and mumbled "I need to be here when Carl wakes up" Glenn wiped the tears off his cheeks and said "they aren't worth your tears" Harri mumbled "I know" Glenn said "if you ever want to leave I will go with you, you know that right" Harrison grinned and nodded and hugged Glenn laying his head on his chest. Glenn rubbed his back and said "I should go we need to leave the quarry soon after we burn the bodies" Harrison nodded and Glenn kissed his head and ran off. 

Shane stared at Lori and Rick sure when they had started fucking it was just a release for him and sure he pictured Harrison beneath him not Lori but now that Rick was back she had started ignoring him or yelling at him everytime he tried to talk to him. Harrison didn't even give him the time of day everyday he hung around Daryl or Glenn and that made him angry what in the hell did they have that he didn't. He watched Harri come from the woods and Dixon walked over and spoke to him and Harri grinned and shoved him Daryl smirked and Carl yelled "Harri!" He pounced him and Harrison giggled rubbing his head he would get Harrison to like him even if he had to get rid of the competition. Now he needed to talk Rick out of his plans to go to the CDC that was a pipe dream if he thought that place was still running. He heard Jackie yell "Jim's been bit!"

Glenn looked at the carton of cigarettes the Dixon's let him use their truck for runs if he brought them back something in return. He was running past a apartment building that looked safe enough to try to look for supplies even if they were towels or used toys for Carl sure he got the other children things on occasion but most of the things he found went to Carl he didn't want to say Carl was his favorite (but hey he was). He walked in and this place looked like it was a safety camp everyone had just left they must have tried to leave the city. He found comics for Carl he walked into a apartment and saw a playpen for a baby he hoped the baby was ok I'm sure it would be hard on the road with a baby crying. He was about to leave when he heard a tiny whimper he walked over to the playpen "please don't be a walker baby please" he looked and saw an alive baby looking up at him she was dressed in green Glenn stuttered "oh my god" who would leave an alive baby here. He picked her up and she whined softly and Glenn's eyes watered and he said "shh it's ok sweetheart shh let's take you to the best person I know ok he can fix you right up ok" the baby cooed softly but went slient. Glenn hurried out of the apartment chanting "don't you dare die on me princess not you."


	15. Heading to the CDC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glenn rushes back to the quarry to Harrison

Chapter Fifteen  
Glenn sped his way back to camp hitting any walkers in his way he looked at the baby and she was breathing still but her breath was so slow he said "hold on sweetheart hold I'm he stopped short of hitting Harri's car and got out quickly he yelled "Harri!" Harrison blinked and looked up from giving Carl some lunch he said "Glenn are you ok" Glenn said "help her" Harrison followed him to the front seat and gasped at the dehydrated baby in front of him. He said "ok" he picked up the baby and cooed "ok cutie let's get you changed and a bottle first" he went to his car and laid her in the nest of blankets and went into his trunk and pulled out a bottle of water and said "start boiling some water and put the bottle inside the water I think three minutes should be long enough since its open flames" Glenn nodded and ran off with the bottle Harrison cooed "let's see this bottom ok I know you will have a diaper rash but I can help you heal faster with the rash cream" the brown skinned baby girl blinked up at him for the first time and cooed softly.

Carl said "is she ok" Harrison smiled and said "oh she will be fine with a bottle and water in between feedings won't you princess?" she was in one of his shirts until he could wash her outfit. He quickly made her bottom numb so he could put the cream on she was gurgling and sucking on her hand. Harri grinned "your such a good baby yes you are" Glenn ran over "she looks better already" Harri grinned "I know right" he made a bottle and Harrison said "I just brought everything I could I wasn't expecting to use this milk for a while" he tested it on his wrist and wandlessly cooled it she sucked on the bottle like her life depended on it "slow down princess it's not going anywhere I promise" kissing her head she cooed happily.

Harrison held the baby in his arms while watching Shane and Rick argue about where to take the group. Harri sighed and shook his head both choices were risky Glenn walked over and placed a hand on Harri's lower back and looked at the baby and said "what are you naming her" Harrison's eyes widened "you want me to keep her" Glenn shrugged "who else would I give her too and besides she seems to like you" princess was snuggled in the crook of his arm sleeping soundly. Harri hummed "I think Cleo will be a good name for her I like Cleo" the newly named Cleo cooed in her sleep. Glenn hummed "Cleo then" he put a finger in her hand she closed her hand. Shane said "it's been decided that we are going to the CDC in Atlanta." 

Merle grunted "you ridding with Asian boy and pretty" Daryl grunted "he's Korean" Merle said "potato tomato" Daryl grunted "ya Harri's has ta hold the baby in the back with Carl Glenn's going to drive." Merle grunted "so is this going to be a sharing deal or what cause both of you are chomping at the bit for pretty over there" Daryl's cheeks turned red "we haven't talked to each other bout it yet" Merle chuckled and hit him on the back and got into his truck Daryl got into the car and Carl was talking baby talk to Cleo, Cleo stared at him her mouth starting to grin but she cooed and snuggled into Harri's arms sucking on her bottle of water lazily. Carl pulled out his comics they were going to be on the road for two days.


	16. Soul-mates and arriving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harri tells Glenn and Daryl about his magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter. So I'm going to start a new story I think it's going to be a twilight story Dom's Emmett and Rosalie submissive Jacob so it's going to be Emmett/Jacob/Rosalie. 
> 
> I'm still writing this story also so don't worry I think after I'm done with this one I'm going to make a Harry/Carl one.

Chapter Sixteen

Harrison watched as they left Jim behind leaning against a tree. He sighed softly he figured when someone was close to death he could feel it. Death whispered "what your sensing is reaper's waiting to collect their souls master" Harri looked and death was gone be grumbled "I don't want to feel that though it's so sad" Carl blinked and said "are you ok Harri" Harrison nodded "I'm fine sweetheart" Carl said "your lip is bleeding" Harrison wiped his lip and said "I'm ok I just bite my lip when I'm thinking I guess I don't really notice." 

Harri said "Daryl Glenn I have something I want to tell you Carl is always around me so I don't mind him knowing" Glenn looked at him from the drives seat and said "what is it" Daryl took his eyes off sharpening his arrowheads enjoying the peace and quiet. Harrison sighed and said "ok I have magic and no I'm not crazy the only reason I'm telling you is because you three are the only ones that matter to me in this group I'm staying instead of leaving and going to a safe house with my family is because of you, you two are my mates meaning I can't live without meaning your my soul-mates" Glenn said "magic is real" Harrison said "not here only my parents me and my brothers have magic." Carl said "show us" Harrison hummed and picked up a piece of paper and it was changed into a pacifier he placed the pacifier in Cleo's mouth she cooed and happliy sucked on the pacifier. Carl mumbled "cool."

Harrison chewed on his bloody lip and looked at Glenn and Daryl. Daryl grunted "stop chewing on your lip pretty your not a vampire are you" Harri's cheeks turned red and he shook his head no and Daryl grunted "I don't care still like ya" he went back to sharpening his arrows Glenn said "your still awesome and hey since we are soul-mates I can't not like you" Harri blushed "you don't have to like me you know" Glenn mumbled "well I still like you so no biggie" Harrison blushed and nodded Carl gagged "it's starting to get corny in here" Harri giggled and said "hush you" he pulled out his phone and grinned "since I showed you that I have magic" he reached into the front between his mates and kissed both of their cheeks and plugged in his phone and Sam Smiths Stay with Me started playing through the car. Carl said "your phone works" "yep my older brothers got it to run with magic" Carl said "awesome!" Harri grinned and turned it down some and hummed with the music Cleo was looking around trying to find where the music was coming from.

Four hours later 

Harrison buckled Cleo to his chest and cast a sticking charm because she was still tiny he cleaned the air around her and Carl and said "I knew it would be a dead end it's been two months it's probably on its last fuel can and I don't see solar panels." Daryl stood behind him and Glenn in front of him he and Carl and Cleo were sandwiched in between them. Daryl growled "you lead us into a death trap" Glenn said "walker's!" Carl whimpered and Harri said "I won't let anything happen to you" Carl held onto Harrison's shirt he whispered "I know" Harrison watched Rick have a tiny panic attack Daryl grunted "getting ya out of here now" pulling Harrison to him he growled "Glenn let's go now!" Glenn nodded and grabbed Carl's hand and killed a walker coming to them Harrison heard Rick yell "your killing us" he repeated it being dragged by Shane and Lori the doors opened and light from the inside poured outside.


	17. Doctor Jenner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The CDC

Chapter Seventeen

Harrison ran inside and Glenn and Daryl boxed him in. A voice said "any infected" Rick said "one of our group was but he didn't make it" "what do you want" Rick sighed "a chance that's all". The man said "that's asking a lot these days" "I know" the man sighed "get your things once those doors close they won't open again" "Rick Grimes" the man said "Doctor Edwin Jenner" Harrison walked out shocked he said "professor?" Jenner's eyes widened "Harrison" Harrison grinned "you did say you worked at the CDC" Jenner nodded and said "come Harrison maybe you can do some good I'm shocked one of my students survived" Harrison said "what happened after I left doctor." Rick said "you two know each other" Jenner said "Harrison Prince-Black was my youngest student at Emory University my smartest and brightest student actually" Harri's cheeks turned red and mumbled "I'm sure that's not true" they went into the elevator.

Jenner said "after you left to take your call the students all started getting texts from family and friends the campus let out early because of the attacks I was called back here I invited my class back here but no one made it here I assumed they all died or couldn't get here." Harrison mumbled "oh" Jenner said "I would love for you to look at my research see what you come up with" Harrison said "I assume this virus is everywhere sir" Jenner said "I'm afraid it is and it's airborne" Harri's eyes widened "so essentially everyone is infected with this virus so it doesn't matter if your bit when you die you turn" Jenner nodded. Harrison hummed and bit his lip and mumbled "I wonder how this virus was created was it made or was it evolution." Daryl and Glenn were smirking at Harrison Daryl grunted "your biting your lip again" Harrison said "oh" and stopped.  
The doors opened and Jenner said "you all will submit for a blood sample of you want to stay."

Harrison watched Jenner he looked like he lost something precious to him he didn't have that sparkle like he had in the classroom those few months ago. Harrison said "doctor is everything ok" Jenner looked up from the results Jenner said "yes Harrison I'm fine why are you not celebrating like the rest" Harrison hummed "I don't drink my parents would kill me" he looked at the clock on the wall and said "that's a short time to stay here" Jenner looked at him and said "I knew you were smart" Harrison sighed "I knew it but they wanted to come here so" he shrugged but said "if you don't mind doctor could I take anything I can use" Jenner said "yes you can" he handed him a flash drive "I'm staying here I can't survive out there and I don't want to" Harrison shivered and said "of course" he hugged Jenner and backed away and left passing by Rick.

He went to his room and looked at his daughter and Carl sleeping he kissed their heads and tucked them in. He ran into Daryl and Glenn and said "come on you two couple of drunks I need your help cleaning this place out" Glenn moaned "no way." Harrison put his hands on his hips and growled "excuse you" Daryl and Glenn said "yes Harri" Harrison grinned "that's more like it."


	18. Goodbye Professor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The CDC goes up in flames.

Chapter Eighteen

Harri woke up snuggled in between Daryl and Glenn he looked and Carl had an arm wrapped around Cleo she was awake and babbling to herself Harri giggled "when did you wake up my love" he stood up he was using his Yoga shirt as a nightgown he went over to Cleo and she cooed and looked at him Harrison hummed "let's wake up our boys hmm." She babbled and Harrison cast a tickling charm on all three of them and Glenn and Carl laughed themselves awake Glenn moaned "stop it in in so much pain" Daryl grunted and Harrison kissed Glenn's temple and went into his bag and pulled out a vile and said "take a sip it's nasty but it will help fast you to Daryl I'm going to cook breakfast you three get ready pack your things." Carl said "we can't stay" Harrison said "we can't this place isn't safe it's been running on gas for two months it has to be on its last can by now a building this size will use up a lot of fuel so stay close to me" Carl nodded and packed up the things he brought with him Daryl and Glenn had taken the potion and looked much better.

Glenn and Daryl sat with Harri in the middle of them. T-dog said "man what happened to your face" when Shane walked passed. Shane mumbled "must have done it in my sleep" Rick said "never seen you do that before" Harrison rolled his eyes when Shane looked at Lori saying "it's not like me at all" Daryl and grunted "didn't tell you good morning" Harrison grinned "morning" and pecked him on his lips Daryl kissed the top of his head and Merle whistled and Daryl grunted "shut up" Cleo was staring at the eggs and bacon on his plate and Harrison said "no way missy your sticking with a bottle you don't even have teeth yet" she pouted and whined but Harri pulled out a bottle and she opened her mouth for it and Harrison grinned and fed her the bottle "good girl." 

Jenner walked out grabbing a cup of coffee and Dale said "I hate to question you first thing doctor" Jenner sighed "but you will anyway" Andrea said " we didn't come for the eggs." Harrison growled "show some manners and let him eat something before you insist on asking him questions that I highly doubt any of you understand anyway" Jenner looked at his student and said "it's fine Harrison thank you" Harrison frowned at the group he growled "you call Daryl and Merle rude but they didn't demand answers like cavemen or rather apes." He stood up and said "Carl let's go get our things" Carl nodded and stood up and ran off Lori said "why are you packing" Harrison said "I want to be ready to leave think about what this place is then get back to me" Daryl and Glenn followed and naturally Merle followed his brother. 

Harrison gave his bags to Daryl and Merle Glenn had Carl's hand he said "bombarda!" The glass shattered and Merle said "someone wanna explain this to old Merle here" Daryl grunted "later" the rest of the group came running Harri said "Carl run to the car ok" Carl nodded and they ran out of the building Merle got into his truck and Glenn Daryl Carl and Harri got into his SUV. Harrison watched the others get into the other cars and the RV except for Dale Andrea and Jackie. Dale and Andrea ran out and Rick blew the horn and they got down Harrison cast a shield over his car and said "cover your eyes." The ground shook as the CDC went up in flames. He mumbled "Goodbye professor" Glenn started the car and they followed the others away from the blast zone.


	19. A Herd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The RV breaks down

Chapter Nineteen 

Harrison said "Carl can you stay with Cleo inside I don't want her outside" Carl looked up from his magazine and nodded and said "Sure Harri." Carl got into the back and laid down with Cleo who was sleeping in the nest of blankets. Carl laid back and read his comic books again. Harrison nodded and locked up the car just in case he looked back at Carl and Daryl grunted "They will be fine.'' Harrison nodded and left Merle grunted "so..." Harrison crossed his arms and leaned against a car he watched Glenn and Daryl as they did separate things Harrison said "I have magic no it didn't start this my family are the only ones with magic." Merle nodded and grunted "So Daryl and Asian boy" Harrison said "They are my mates I can't live without them we have a connection I will expose my magic to keep them safe that includes you if you didn't know that." Merle grunted "Don't gotta save me I don't matter only my brotha does." Merle walked away and Harrison frowned softly there was a whistle and Daryl ran over to him pulling him under a car.

Carl heard shuffling and moans and he knew what was going on. He looked at Cleo when she opened her eyes and she whined looking for Harrison. Carl said "Shh Cleo please be quiet" Cleo blinked and looked at him and Carl held her hand and she cooed and Carl peaked out and the herd kept moving he saw one go into the RV. He watched the herd pass the car and Carl grinned "there that's better" Cleo giggled and Carl heard Sophia cry out and she ran down the embankment and two walkers chased after her Lori ran after Carol instead of trying to find him. He shook his head he shouldn't care but he did.

Harrison sighed in relief when the herd passed he gasped "Carl Cleo" he got up and Glenn ran over "Your ok" Harrison nodded and ran to his car and unlocked the trunk. He said "You two are ok" Cleo was smushed against his chest and she giggled and cooed pulling on Harrison's hair. Harrison blinked and looked at Carl staring at his mom with longing he said "Carl sweetie" Carl's eyes watered and he hugged Harrison. He said "where's your dad" Carl mumbled into his chest "ran after Sophia" Daryl rubbed his head and grunted "You ok kid" Carl looked up at him and nodded Daryl grunted "Good." Merle came up with T-Dog and said "Gonna need stiches in his arm pretty you got some" Harrison hummed "I'll meet him in Dale's RV with my medical supplies" Merle grunted and lead T-Dog to the RV.

30 minutes later Harrison said "Be careful you two" Daryl grunted "we will" he watched Rick Shane Daryl and Glenn leave. Sophia had left the hiding spot and was now missing. Harrison mumbled "What else could go wrong?"


	20. Finding Sophia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison goes off on his own

Chapter Twenty

Harrison watched Carl and Cleo from the RV he wrapped up T-Dogs arm and said "Don't do anything to pull out those stiches" Dale said "Where did you find all of that" Harrison hummed "When you guys were drinking at the CDC I was being smart and stocking up on supplies" he handed T-dog a bottle and said "Take those to help fight off any infections." T-Dog said "Thank you Harrison" Harrison nodded and Carl ran inside "Can I go with my parents to look for Sophia" Harrison sighed and said "Their your parents you don't have to ask me sweetie" Carl looked up at him "But I want to know if you want me to go I know you worry" Harrison smiled and kissed his forehead "Be careful come back after they are finished ok I don't want you out after sunset."

Carl handed Cleo over and ran off after the group and they left. He looked down at Cleo and said "can you be good for Dale" Cleo stared up at him Harri walked over to Dale and said "I know you will but could you watch Cleo for me I'm going to look for Sophia also" Dale said "They left you should run if your going with them" Harrison nodded and kissed Cleo and said "She should be going to sleep soon just pile up some blankets and she will pass right out" Dale said "I got it son" Harrison nodded "Daddy loves you princess." 

Harrison ran off and didn't follow the others. He picked a stick and said "Point Me Sophia Peletier" the stick spun around and around "Come on sweetie be alive come on" it spun again. Harrison tasted blood from biting his lip to hard. He laughed with joy when the stick straightened and he ran after the stick when it took off. Sophia screamed trying to climb up a tree she had done as Mr.Rick had said but she had seen something and went another way hoping to find the highway again. She was lead into a field where three walkers were eating a deer. She yelped and the walker's looked up and she stood there and looked at the tree and ran to the tree to climb it she kept sliding. She heard Church Bells and she cried "mommy!"

Harrison ran up to the walker's stabbing them through the heads and said "Sophia you can come down now I'm here" the tiny blond child looked down at him. She squealed "Harri!" She climbed down and hugged his waist and cried. Harrison said "Hush now Sophia it's ok" she mumbled into his chest "I'm sorry" over and over again. Harrison ran his fingers through her hair "Why are you sorry sweetie" she cried "I thought you were weird my mommy and Lori were talking about you and I believed them I'm so sorry!" Harrison hummed "Oh sweetie it's not your fault I don't care what the others think of me so you have nothing to be sorry for let's go find your mommy ok" Sophia nodded "I heard Church Bells can we go there" Harrison hummed "I think they would head that way to look for you don't you think so." Sophia nodded happily and said "Ok." 

Carol whimpered when Sophia wasn't in the church the bells rung again and Daryl and Glenn took off outside. They followed and Daryl said "It's on a timer'' Carol mumbled "I'm going to go back in for a bit." A voice said "Mommy!" Carol looked and saw Harrison walking across the yard from the woods with Sophia beside him waving. Carol said "Sophia!" She ran across the graveyard and caught Sophia. She hugged her daughter tightly she looked at Harrison and said "Thank you" Harrison nodded and went to Daryl and Glenn and Carl ran over to Harrison and said "Your awesome Harri" Harrison giggled "I am awesome" rubbing his head he kissed Daryl's and Glenn's cheeks.


	21. Hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison almost gets shot because of an Idiot

Chapter Twenty-One

Harrison sighed when they were hunting they haven't found anything Daryl and Merle found a set of deer tracks and they were following them Glenn was back at the RV with Carl and Cleo. Then he saw the deer he grinned and Daryl shot it in the neck it was falling when it was shot by a bullet the bullet went through the deer heading for him he closed his eyes and there was a grunt. He looked and the bullet had hit Daryl who had shielded him. Harrison squeaked "Daryl!" Daryl grunted "I'm fine" he fell and Harrison looked at his thigh and saw the blood. A big male ran over and Harrison growled at him. Merle said "I have him pretty" he bent down and lifted his unconscious brother. Harrison grabbed the man and growled "You are going to take me back to your place or so help me I will slit your throat." 

Harrison whimpered looking at his mate. He said "Calm down you know what to do" the older man named Hershel said "Your a little young to be a doctor" Harrison glared at the man "I'm not a doctor I was in medical school you can get out now I don't want any of you around him" he rubbed Daryl's head and kissed his forehead and mumbled "I'm going to make you better" he looked at Merle who was still there "I need my car can you go get it. My medical supplies are in there" Merle nodded walking out of the room. Harrison cut Daryl's jeans off him he could repair them later he wrapped a bandage around the wound to stop the bleeding. He waited for Merle to get back. He kissed Daryl's lips and ran his fingers though his hair softly Daryl sighed in his sleep going towards him. Harrison said "Rest you haven't slept since the CDC." 

Merle grunted "Thank's girlie" Maggie nodded he got down Shane said "Who the hell is that and where is Harrison?" Glenn walked over and said "Something happened didn't it" Merle grunted "Daryl was shot by an idiot hunter" Maggie frowned "Hey" Merle grunted at her. Glenn nodded and said "Ok Harri needs his supplies then." He was holding Cleo she was hanging in his arm's Glenn said "I'll drive'' Maggie said "Follow me" Merle got onto his bike Shane said "Wait a minute your just going to follow this girl?" Glenn nodded Maggie said "Your welcome to follow" she got onto her horse and took off. Carl got into Harri's car Lori said "Carl I want you with us for now on" Carl said "No mom I have been staying with Harri this entire time I like being with him" she frowned at him he got into the front seat holding Cleo when Glenn gave her to him. Lori sputtered "Rick!" Rick sighed "We will deal with it later but we shouldn't split the group up we are going." 

Otis walked into the room and Harrison looked up from his book and sneered at him just like his father. Otis said "I want to apologize I'm used to being the only one out there so I don't have to worry about checking my surroundings that doesn't justify anything but still." Harrison sighed and said "I can't forgive you until my boyfriend wakes up then if he forgives you I will too you didn't shoot me but it would have if Daryl hadn't covered me I guess that's why I'm angry." Otis nodded and left the room when Harrison kissed his cheeks again. A motorcycle was heard and he followed his people outside and saw the caravan of cars and Maggie ridding her horse. A Asian young man got out carrying a backpack and he ran up there and said "Where is he?" The man ran passed them when Harrison called his name and he disappeared into the room shutting the door again.


	22. Doctor Harrison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison fixes up Daryl and sees his kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter I'm going to stop a twilight story next I think it's going to be Rose/Jacob/Emmett or I might do a vampire knight/twilight story I have been working on I want to know which one you want it will be Jacob/Male Night class. Let me know. -Iloveslash1996

Chapter Twenty-Two 

Harrison said "Ok Glenn" Glenn felt magic wash over his hands and said "Whoa" Harrison hummed "I just cleaned your hands but I want you to rub your hands with disinfectant also your just going to give me the supplies I'll do the rough stuff." Glenn nodded doing as Harrison told him. Pulling out a vial of pale blue liquid he poured half into Daryl's mouth and worked his throat making him swallow. Harrison said "Its called Dreamless Sleep potion he should stay asleep while I get the bullet out I don't think it but any arteries Thank god." 

Glenn watched Harrison open the wound and he cursed and mumbled "It broke up into pieces" he sighed and said "Can you hand me tweezers and maybe a scalpel too" Glenn said "Maybe" Harrison nodded and said "I see six but I want to make sure I get them all out I don't want to nick his Ephemeral Artery with the tweezers.'' Glenn nodded and handed him the instruments. 45 minutes later Harrison started had stitched up the wound and wrapped up Daryl's leg and said "He should stay in bed for at least a week after that he should be able to walk." He looked down at him and and kissed his head and mumbled "I was so scared" Glenn walked over and kissed his lips and said "We need to tell Carl and Merle that he's fine" Harrison nodded and said "Where's Cleo?" Glenn answered "Outside with Carl" Harrison grinned and nodded happily.

Merle looked up when Harrison and Glenn came out Carl ran over with Cleo. Cleo looked at Harrison and squealed making grab hands at him. Harrison giggled and said "Hello my princess did you miss me" Cleo cooed and snuggled into his chest and Harrison said "I have him something to help him sleep so he's resting he should be better in a week or two" Merle grunted "Alright pretty" he went into the room with his brother Glenn had a hand on his lower back making faces at Cleo and Cleo giggled. Carl went up and hugged Harrison around his middle and Harrison rubbed his head and said "You should get some sleep sweetie." He looked at Hershel and said "If we can stay" Hershel said "Until your man is up and around" Harrison nodded and said "I'm very tired" Glenn kissed the top of his head and mumbled "Go on to sleep then I have watch first I think we are still talking about it." Harrison kissed his cheek and nodded "Goodnight Glenn" Glenn said "Night love" he rubbed Cleo's and Carl's heads.

Shane watched them from the RV and frowned he didn't understand why Harrison chose Glenn and Daryl. He shook his head and looked at Rick and Lori who were arguing about Carl again. He walked over to break it up. Lori hissed "Shane I want my son back can't you do something it's not fair" Shane said "Its Carl's choice it's not like we have laws anymore Lori." Lori growled and stomped off in a huff. Rick sighed and said "I just don't know what to do Lori's pissed that I won't go over there and make our son come back over with us and Carl doesn't want to be with us I don't understand why." Shane looked at Harrison getting into the back of his car and nodded "There are a lot of things I don't understand either." He ran his fingers through his hair and left Rick standing there.

Carl snuggled into Harri's chest and Harrison grinned "Goodnight Carl." Carl hummed "Night" and kissed Cleo's head and Cleo gurgled and both of them fell asleep. Harrison looked at the house and then Glenn who was on top of the RV and fell asleep.


	23. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl heals and Harrison makes plans

Chapter Twenty-Three

Harrison leaned against Glenn looking at a map he hummed "My parents house is 13 miles away it's right next to this prison." Glenn saw West Georgia Correctional Facility he said "You lived by a prison" Harrison grinned "No silly it was a summer home." Glenn laughed "Of course" Harrison hummed and bounced Cleo. Carl was doing math work Harri said "I thought after Daryl gets better we can go there" Carl looked up and said "Can I come with you please." Harrison looked at Glenn and Glenn said "Its not my call" Harrison sighed and said "We will talk about it when we leave love." Carl nodded changing to his English work. 

Harrison looked up when Shane walked over and said "Glenn we need your help pulling out a walker from the well" Harrison frowned and said "No you don't you just need to shoot it in the head Glenn is not helping there are five people over there." Glenn mumbled "Harri" Harrison said "We are going to see Daryl" he stood up and took Glenn's hand and walked away with him. Glenn shook his head and said "Why do you hate the group so much" Harrison said "I don't hate them they get on my nerves they treat Merle and Daryl horribly even you. I bet they were going to send you down into the well to get the walker out instead of doing the smart thing and shooting it and sealing off the well." He looked up at him and said "You Merle and Daryl keep this group fed and they treat you like crap." Glenn sighed and ran his fingers through his hair and said "I didn't notice that" Harri said "I know you don't." 

Daryl looked at the door when Harrison and Glenn walked in he said "Hey you ok" Harrison nodded and grinned Cleo cooed at him and Harrison put her on the bed and she crawled over to Daryl and Daryl grunted "Hey gorgeous" she cooed and Daryl lifted her into his arms. Daryl grunted "Rick wants to stay here heard him talking to Hershel about it" Harrison rolled his eyes and said "It's not safe here too open." Harrison told him about leaving when they could they would leave. Daryl tried to say he was ok but Harrison said he wanted to wait until he took the stitches out. 

A week later 

Harrison sighed in relief when Daryl walked out with a little limp. He grinned and Daryl looked at him and smirked softly and said "You don't have'ta smile like that" Harrison mumbled "I'm happy your walking" Daryl grunted sitting on the porch swing. Harrison kissed his lips softly and ran his fingers through his ear length hair. Daryl leaned into his touch and grunted "I have to thank you for helping me." Harrison shook his head "Your my mate of course I would take care of you" kissing his cheek he looked at the bandage and didn't see any blood that was good. Carl ran over and grinned "Your ok" Daryl chuckled "Yes I'm fine Carl. Where's Glenn" Harrison hummed "On a run with Maggie." They looked and Maggie and Glenn rode up and Maggie got down in a huff. She sneered at Harrison and walked past them. Glenn walked over and kissed his cheek placing a hand on his lower back Harrison said "What happened." 

Glenn sighed and said "Lori needed something and I was embarrassed and she came over and I grabbed condoms by accident and she thought I was coming onto her. I told her I was with you let's just say she was in a bad mood after that." Harrison rolled his eyes and said "Looks like someone else doesn't like me now."


	24. Walkers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter my loves

Chapter Twenty-Four

Harrison watched Carol and Lori walk into Hershel's home he sighed and shook his head and mumbled "We really need to go" he looked at Cleo and the six month old was crawling around on the blankets she was huffing because every time she moved she was swallowed by blankets. Harrison looked at his map and sighed he missed his daddy's and brothers. Glenn looked at him and mumbled "What love" Harrison mumbled "I miss my family" Glenn nodded and said "We can leave if you want" Harrison said "I don't want to leave Carl and Rick and Lori will not let me take him I know this." Daryl grunted "There isn't any more laws love they can't do anything if Carl wants to leave with us we leave and we ask Carl if he wants to come with us.' Harrison mumbled "I need to think about it somemore" he looked up at the sunset and walked around the property. That's when he walked by the barn and heard the moans of the walkers he squeaked when one hit the wall next to him.

He grabbed Cleo and Daryl grunted "What's wrong love'' Harrison looked as if he was on a warpath he said "We are leaving tonight but first I have to give the owners a piece of my mind first." Daryl mumbled "This should be interesting" and followed the smaller boy into the house and straight into the dining room. He looked and said "Glenn we are leaving Merle if your coming with us I suggest you pack up your tent." Cleo was looking around the house Rick saw Merle and Glenn getting up and Carl said "Harri" Harrison looked at him and said "If you want to come then it's fine I have plenty of food and supplies." Lori growled "My son isn't leaving with you" Carl said "It's my decision and I'm going with Harri" Rick said "Wait a minute why are you suddenly leaving." Harrison said "For one thing you people are morons Sophia isn't" the girl grinned happily at the compliment. Harrison continued "Second you want to stay here and that's a bad idea this place is wide open what happens when a here blows through this place." Harrison sighed and said "And there's freaking walkers in the barn I walked past five minutes ago and I heard them so come on Merle you can leave your truck and take the bike." 

Harrison didn't mean to leave the house with chaos but he didn't have time to listen Carl followed behind him. Harri squatted and said "Are you sure Carl you might not see your mom and dad again" Carl looked at him and said "They ignore me anyway I want to go with you guys" Harrison nodded and handed Glenn Cleo and said "Then let's go people we have a safe house to get to." Merle got on his bike and started it and followed Harrison's SUV off the green farm. 

Lori looked at Rick and sneered and growled "You let him take our son" Rick growled "It was Carl's choice if he wanted to leave it was his decision." Lori hissed "He's ten years old a child we are his parents not them." Rick said "Well if you have a huge problem with it you go out there and stop him then" Lori stomped out there and saw the headlights disappear in the distance and she bawled up her fists in anger. She went into the house they were still fighting over the walkers Shane being the loudest Rick said "What now" Lori said "They are gone" Rick sighed and Lori said "Rick I need to tell you something" they left to go to the living room and Lori sighed and said "Rick I'm pregnant."


	25. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison and company arrives home

Chapter Twenty-Five

Harrison was excited Cleo was being bounced of his knee because of it. She squealed and giggled Daryl looked back at them and smirked softly "Are you happy or what." Harrison grinned "I can't wait to see my parents I haven't seen them in months." Glenn said "Is that it" Daryl whistled and Merle grunted "Damn pretty your loaded" Harrison grinned and said "My papa was and is a doctor so yeah" with pride. Merle shook his head and they drove through and felt magic was over them like a water fall Glenn said "What was that" Harrison hummed "The wards it protects the place from walkers and people who wish us harm." Daryl muttered "Interesting." Carl woke up when the car stopped he mumbled "Wow!" Harrison said "Welcome home everyone."

Sirius and Severus ran outside when the wards flared the twins ran outside after them Sirius grinned "Pup!" Harrison got out the back and handed Cleo to Carl and ran to his parents and hugged them Severus muttered "Your here" Harrison rubbed his face into his father's chest and hummed "Papa" Severus kissed his head and two voices said "Our turn" the twins picked him up and squeezed Harrison tightly Harrison whined "Your suffocating me." Cole said "oops sorry" Caleb said "Yes sorry princess" the doors opened and closed and Cole cooed "Who are the dirty hunks hmm little brother." Severus stared at the Asian boy and the other man in the vest. Harrison walked over and said "Daddy Papa that's Glenn and Daryl" Glenn grinned and said "Um hey" Severus said "Hey is for horse's" Harrison mumbled "Papa be nice they are my mates" Severus grunted and Sirius hit him on the arm and walked over and shook their hands he grinned and said "My name is Sirius that's my husband Severus if you hurt my son I will personally take you to the city and drop you in a herd of the dead" he grinned and said "Welcome to our home" Glenn gulped Daryl shook his hand and grunted "I'm not going to hurt him" Sirius nodded happily. 

Carl got out and Harrison pulled him in front of him and said "This is Carl and my adopted daughter Cleo Glenn found her in an apartment building safe zone that had been overrun and you know about Carl." Carl looked up at him and said "Did you adopt me" Harrison said "Only if you want me to Carl." Carl nodded happily and Harrison grinned Severus grunted "Your not even 18 yet and you give us two grandchildren I'm too young for that." Sirius squealed "I'm not let me hold the baby please" Cleo blinked and cooed softly and Sirius's eyes lit up and he took her from Carl and grinned at Carl and said "Do you want to come bake cookies Carl then we can find a movie to watch also how about that." Carl grinned "Yes" Sirius dragged the child away Severus followed Merle left with the twins to check out their labs and the land. 

Harrison noticed he was alone with his mates and blushed and said "Do you want to see my room." Glenn and Daryl nodded and followed Harrison he said "I'll show you around later on right now we need a bath Severus yelled "There are plenty of bathrooms." Harrison's cheeks turned red and he screamed "Papa!" Glenn and Daryl watched their boyfriend with smiles on their faces.


	26. Outside the Wards again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison and his Boyfriends go outside the wards to do some recruiting.

Chapter Twenty-Six 

Eight months later 

One year old Cleo blinked "Where was mommy going" she was in her granddaddy's arms watching mommy papa and father getting into daddy's car. She was used to father and papa leaving along with uncle Merle but not mommy to. She frowned softly granddaddy said "Oh what's with the pout angel" Cleo whined "Mommy go."

Harrison looked and saw Cleo pouting in his daddy's arms he walked over and grinned and said "mommy is just going to see if we can help others baby girl." They had been building cabins on their land to take in others who needed a safe place." Severus handed him a bottomless pack with food clothing and tools and a few weapons. Severus looked at Glenn and Daryl and grunted "Make sure my son doesn't get hurt" the two nodded. The and Merle had left to go find people the day before. Merle and the twins were close and it was strange to see. He didn't think they were going out but he wasn't sure.

Harrison kissed her cheeks and hummed "We will be back princess" Cleo gripped his cheeks and nodded. Harri rubbed noses with her and she pulled back and her fingers went to Sirius's bun and she pulled softly. Carl ran outside and the 12 year old "be careful" Harrison kissed his head and hummed "Listen to your grandparents Carl" Carl nodded "Yes daddy" Daryl and Glenn rubbed his head and they got into the car after Harrison kissed both of his parents cheeks. Harrison waved leaving the wards Carl waved back and Cleo reached for Carl wanting to be held by him which Carl happily accepted her.

Harrison was bitting his bottom lip the whole time Daryl kissed his lips and grunted "Try not to worry so much Harri we will be back" Harrison nodded. Harrison said "Ok first things first we should head towards the prison to see if anyone has made it there." Daryl said "We could go through the woods park the car under wards and work out way to the prison." It was the being of spring so it was starting to get warm again. Harrison nodded and said "Ward's will protect the car until we need it again" Glenn pulled over and they got out and Harrison placed wards over the car and Glenn said "We can still see it" Harrison nodded and said "Your my mates so you can see anything that's protected by magic." Daryl and Glenn had been learning about magic but they didn't know everything about it yet.

Four days later   
Harrison was getting tired when they came across an injured black female. Daryl looked at the sword on her back. Harrison walked over and said "We don't want to hurt you my name is Harrison." The woman's eyes narrowed at Daryl and Glenn Daryl grunted "Ya don't have the right parts for us to look at ya like that" Glenn squeaked "Daryl!!" Harrison snickered and said "They are my boyfriend's Daryl and Glenn." The woman laughed softly at the young teen and said softly "My name is Michonne."


	27. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two new members

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Harrison waved to Michonne from the car they had explained about their magic and the safe house she was ok with the hole magic thing.

Two weeks later  
Harrison looked at the prison and saw Maggie in the guard tower Daryl grunted "Well they survived." Glenn said "What do you want to do" Harrison hummed "They seem fine. We are close to the house so we will know if something bad happens." Daryl nodded and said "We should go look for others." Harrison nodded and they left.

Three months later  
Harrison was playing with Cleo outside the house when Daryl and Glenn drove through the wards they got out and had two people with them. Harrison walked over and Cleo squealed "You Back!" Harrison kissed their cheeks and looked at the two they looked related Daryl grunted "Their names are Tyreese and Sasha Williams we found them alone on the road seems like their group left them high and dry they have no problem with your magic." Tyreese said "Any thing we can do to earn our keep we will do it" Harrison hummed "We need to go on runs and hunting" Sasha said "I'm a good shot." Carl ran out and said "Next time can I go with you" Glenn looked at Harrison and Harrison was looking a little green he said "Harri love" Harrison said "I'm fine just fine." 

Three weeks later  
Harrison moaned softly throwing up Daryl touched the middle of the bed it was cold. There was a whimper and Daryl sat up and walked into the bathroom he held Harrison's hair back and said "You've been sick for three weeks love I think you gotta tell your dads." Harrison mumbled "I'll tell them when you leave I promise don't tell Glenn or he will want to stay and Carl wanted to go hunting with you guys." Daryl grunted and nodded kissing the top of his head and Harrison swallowed the nausea potion. 

Harrison kissed the top of Carl's head he mumbled "Be careful listen to your dads only use your gun if you have to." Carl said "Yes daddy" Harrison nodded watched his boys leave and went to his father's lab/doctors office. Severus looked up and smiled at his baby and said "What can I do for you princess." Harrison sighed and said "I've been sick for three weeks daddy I don't know why." Severus said "I can run a scan on you and see what's wrong" Harrison laid on the bed and Severus said the spell and a exact replica of Harrison's inside. Harrison blinked when he saw a heartbeat two heartbeats along with his he squeaked "Am I pregnant!" Severus mumbled "I'm going to murder them." Sirius skipped in and looked "What's wrong" Severus canceled the spell and said "Siri our son is pregnant."


	28. Telling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter of this story. I'm making another story to continue this one Harri's going to be pregnant just letting you know. I love you guys. Short chapter my loves

Chapter Twenty-Eight  
Sirius said "Excuse you I thought you said Harri my pup is pregnant" Severus grunted "I did love" Sirius gapped and looked at his son Harri was in shock. Sirius said "Pup are you ok" Harrison said "I'm pregnant" with a huge smile but then frowned "But what about the walkers. "They will be Immune just as you are Master" Harrison looked at Death and sighed in relief and nodded "I have to tell Daryl and Glenn." He ran out and Sirius giggled "He forgot they left for two days" Harrison squeaked "They aren't here" Severus chuckled and said "Be careful don't run" Harrison grinned and nodded. Harrison picked up Cleo and went to her rocking chair Cleo blinked up at him and Harrison grinned at her and Cleo giggled and kissed his cheek.

Two days later   
Daryl and Glenn laughed watching Carl jump out the car he ran to Harrison and cried "I caught a deer daddy!" Harrison grinned and said "Good job my little one" Carl ran to everyone he could find letting them know. Harrison bit his lip and Glenn said "What's wrong love" Harrison said " I'm pregnant with twins surprise."

AN: I'm going to make a sequel to this it's going to start with the governor attacks the prison destroying it. I should start it next week and I'm going to try to make the paragraphs longer in the next one. I love you guys thanks for the positive comments I'm working on two stories by Ninjaturtlegirl1996 on Fanfiction.Net also called Death's Little Master Carl/Harry and New To Mystic Falls it's a crossover with Harry Potter and Vampire diaries but it's not slash I made a OFC for it. -iloveslash1996


	29. From the author

This story is not over I will be adding another story to this one I'm planning on making at least two more stories to go with this one. I just have to think of how I'm going to add them in this story might be over but I have more plans for where it's going. I'm going to try to make the next one longer and give more background maybe add what happened to Rick and their group after Harri left. Don't worry I know the ending was quick but I will add more. I think I'm going to post a new story on here also if you have any ideas about any slash stories you want written along with pairings you may like just ask me and I will try to come up with something I think I'm going to do a twilight one with Sun Jacob/Dom Emmett/Dom Jasper I don't know yet. -iloveslash1996

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you like this one and I will continue don't worry I am going to keep writing On a Supply Run but I will try to get more chapters up on this one for you to compare.


End file.
